Dysfunctional family
by Bambers Gray
Summary: House's daughter moves in with him after ending a bad marriage but what happens when her husband isn't ready to let go. Sort of AU, Maybe HouseCameron or HouseCuddy later. Read and Review! Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters. I only own October, Hannah and David so far**

**A/N: This story is slightly AU considering House has a daughter and a grand daughter. This is something that popped into my head one night and I got stuck on my other House fanfic so I wrote this one. I hope you enjoy! **

**Character info.**

**October Lynn Martin/House- She's twenty four years old, five feet five inches tall, weighs a hundred and ten pounds. She has straight, shoulder length light brown hair with blond highlights and blue eyes. Her mom is Stacy **

**Hannah Mackenzie Martin- She's three years old, three feet tall, weighs thirty two pounds. She has wavy blond hair comes down to the middle of her back, and has hazel eyes**

**David Martin- Twenty six years old, Six feet two inches tall, weighs 215 built. Has short blond hair and green eyes. **

Twenty four year old October Martin sat on the couch with her feet tucked under her. She ran her hand over the velvet cover of her daughter's baby book thinking of everything that had happened since she'd been born and everything that lead up to it.

Most of the decisions that she made leading up to them now seemed like mistakes. All but one and that was having her baby girl.

Her husband, David, kept saying they weren't ready and that it would just make everything harder for them but she never caved in. She knew that if she had she wouldn't be able to live with her self knowing she killed her own child, her own flesh and blood. She should have seen through his mask then but she was too in love and too naive to do so.

He seemed so perfect for her. He was always buying her things, taking her places, and telling her how wonderful and beautiful she was. He never once showed his true side till after they were married then it was too late for her to turn back. It started out as small things, little anger spells that seemed to leave as fast as they came but then they started to come more often and lasting longer.

He would cuss her, tell her how she was nothing before she met him and she would be nothing if she left him, he would call her ugly, stupid, fat, anything he could say to hurt her and he would do it all the time. She wished she had listened to her father and broke up with him but then again he told her to break up with every boy she ever dated. She was a daddy's girl so she usually listened but the one time that she didn't she ended up with a dead beat.

She ran her fingers across the picture on the cover of the book. It was of her, her dad, and her daughter the day she was born. Her dad was holding up the teddy bear he had bought her waving it at Hannah. She still had the bear she wouldn't sleep without it. He picked out her first name, Hannah.

He told her that if she didn't name her Hannah that she would grow up being confused about her name because no matter what she named her he would always call her Hannah. She knew he was probably joking but she named her Hannah anyways just in case. Her dad confused her enough growing up she didn't want him doing the same to her daughter especially when it came to her name. She gave her the middle name Mackenzie after her best friend that died in a car accident when she was seventeen.

Giving birth to her was the best day of her life. Even thought her husband wasn't there everyone that really mattered was and the fact her mother was able to be there before she died made it that much more special.

She sighed and laid the book beside her, three years had passed since that day and she was still with the man who made her life miserable. She stood up and walked over to Hannah's bed room door. She leaned up against the door way and laid her head on the frame. She watched her sleep peacefully threw the last hour she would spend in the only house she ever knew as home.

She smiled through the tears that streamed down her face. After a few minutes, she leaned up and walked into her bed room. She picked up two of the three small suitcases she packed and carried them out side.

She tossed them into the trunk of her car and went back in for the third which was mostly packed full of photo albums, pictures they had professionally done, and important papers such as social security cards and birth certificates.

On her way through the living room she picked the baby book off the couch and her car keys and cell phone off the end table. She put her cell phone in her front pants pocket and walked into her bed room and shoved the baby book in the side pocket of the suitcase.

She picked it up and walked into her daughter's room and picked up the back pack she had packed mainly for the ride to her dads. Extra cloths for her and Hannah, pull ups, a sip cup and some of her favorite toys including the teddy bear her dad had bought her.

She walked out side and laid the suit case in the trunk and closed it. She walked to the front of the car and opened the driver's side door. She tossed the book bag into the back seat and took the keys out of her front pocket. She started the car so it would have a chance to warm up before they left.

She glanced down at her watch; it was just after four if she left now she'd be at her dad's by six. As she was walking back into the house David pulled up into the drive way. He got out and looked into the back seat. He instantly knew what she was doing. He ran inside and shoved her.

She fell and scraped her head on the corner end table on the way down. Blood dripped onto the carpet. He kicked her in the side twice before rolling her over and climbing on top of her.

"Going somewhere?"

Before she had chance to answer he wrapped his hand around her throat and began pushing down. He went to punch her but she turned her head. His ring caught her bottom lip and slit it. The taste of blood filled her mouth as she fought at his hands but it was no use he was too strong for her to fight off.

They both heard Hannah scream, when David turned to look at her October grabbed the vase off the floor and hit him in the head. He grabbed his head and fell off of her. She stood up and rushed over to Hannah. She picked her up and ran out to the car. She opened the drivers side door as she got in she put Hannah into the passenger seat.

She shut the door and speed off. She put her arm in front of Hannah to keep her from sliding out of the seat. After a few miles she slowed down and helped Hannah put her seat belt on. She didn't want to risk stopping and him catching up to them. She reached over and rubbed the top of Hannah's head.

"Its okay sweetie, everything's going to be alright."

After an hour of driving she pulled over at a run down hotel. She wasn't planning on staying the night, she just needed to get her and Hannah washed up before they got to her dad's. She couldn't let him find out he hit her or that Hannah saw most of it. He would kill him and be sent to prison for the rest of his life.

She unbuckled Hannah's seat belt and picked her up in her arms. She sat there for a few minutes hugging her. She thanked god that she wasn't hurt that night. She wouldn't be able to live with her self if she had been. She grabbed the keys and reached behind her and grabbed the book bag.

She got out of the car and shut the door. She hit the lock button on the keys before walking into the main office. When she got to the front desk the guy sitting there shot up in his chair. He looked at her face that was mostly covered in blood.

"Are you two okay?" He asked frantically.

"Daddy hit mommy!" Hannah cried out before October could answer him.

"Do you want me to call the cops?"

"No, it's fine; I just need a room for an hour. So we can get cleaned up."

"Are you sure? If he hit you once he will do it again."

"He won't have a chance to, I'm going to live with my dad, if he sees me like this he will lose it."

"I understand."

The guy walked over to where the keys were hanging and picked up a set. He walked back over and handed her the keys.

"I'm giving you the room right next door so if anything happens I'll be able to hear it."

"Thanks, how much is the room?"

"Don't worry about paying, save your money for getting to your dads."

"Thanks."

She smiled softly and walked next door. She unlocked the door and walked inside. She shut and locked the door behind her. She tossed the bag on the floor and sat down on the bed. She adjusted Hannah so that she was sitting side ways on her lap.

"Sweetie, don't tell anyone else about what happened at the house."

"Not even grandpa?"

"Especially not grandpa, it has to be our secret. If anyone ask what happened to me you tell them I fell okay?"

Hannah slowly nodded. "Okay mommy."

October hugged her. "I love you so much, I am so sorry you had to see that."

Hannah wrapped her arms around her and smiled. "I love you too mommy."

October smiled and hugged her tight. She smiled and sat her down on the bed. She walked over to the book bag and got her self a white tank top and a pair of pink pajama pants that had little white cats on them out and got Hannah a sleeper and a pull up. She slipped her cell phone into the front of the book bag before she walked over to Hannah.

"Lets go get cleaned up."

She picked her up off the bed and walked into the bath room. She grabbed a wash cloth from the cabinet above the sink and wet it with warm water. She wiped the blood off her cheek and neck then sat her down on the floor. She knelt down in front of her and helped her get undressed then redressed her.

October took her shirt off and tossed it onto the floor along with her pant. She washed her face off with a soapy wash cloth. Once she was threw she looked at the injuries. The cut on her forehead had swelled a little and had and had a purple and yellow bruise surrounding it.

It was pretty deep but not deep enough for it to need stitches. Her busted lip wasn't that bad it was just a small slit that went from her the inside of her lip down to where her lip ended and her chin began, it wasn't deep and could be easily explained by a fall.

She leaned over the bath tub and washed her hair until the water ran clear. She wrapped the towel around her hair and got dressed. After she was dressed she toweled dried her hair and brushed it. She put her hair up in a pony tail and gathered their cloths and threw them into a small trash bag she tied it off and set it next to the door.

She took Hannah's teddy bear out of the book bag and zipped it up. She smiled and put the book bag on her back then picked Hannah up. She walked to the door and picked up the trash bag. She grabbed both set of keys and walked out of the room. She threw the bag of cloths in the dumpster and walked into the main office.

She smiled at the guy sitting at the front desk as she handed him the keys. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, just stay safe okay?"

"I will."

She smiled at him one last time before walking to her car. She handed the keys to Hannah and let her hit the button to unlock the door. She took the keys and opened the back door. She sat the book bag on the floor bored and buckled her into her car seat. She shut the back door and immediately opened the front and got in.

She started the car and put her seat belt on. She got her cell phone out of the front of the book bag and began driving to her dad's house. After a few miles she picked up her cell phone and dialed her dad's cell phone number. After three rings he answered.

"Hello…"

"Hey dad it's me."

"Hey October, how are you and Hannah doing?"

"We're doing okay, I have a question; can we stay with you for a little while?"

"Is David with you?"

"No…Me and David split up. It's just me and Hannah."

"Then yeah you can stay."

"What would you do if he was with me?"

"You and Hannah would be staying with me and he would be staying in a hotel somewhere."

October laughed. "You really are the nicest person in the world dad." She said sarcastically.

He laughed. "I know."

"I have to go dad, I'm driving. I should be at your house around eight. Thanks for letting us stay."

"No problem."

"Bye dad, Love you."

"I love you too."

He hung up the phone and leaned back against the couch. Her and Hannah were the only two people he would actually tell he loved them. He would occasionally say it to his mom and said it even less to his dad. He glanced up at the clock, it was seven o'clock. He debated wither or not he should call Wilson and let him in on the good news or not.

She always called him Uncle Wilson, even before him and Stacy started calling him that when she was around and even worse she called Cuddy, Aunt Cuddy. Now every time she came down he would let them both know by calling them Uncle Wilson or Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Cuddy. They all became the biggest dysfunctional family ever but they made it through okay.

He also debated on wither or not to introduce her to his new team. The last few times she was down he decided against it but this time she wasn't going back to New York after a couple of days. She was staying for good, and he was happy that she was.

He knew that his daughter was in a bad marriage only he could never convince her of that or get close enough to David to kill him. He usually stayed in New York on account he knew he wasn't liked by anyone there and most of them wouldn't hesitate to beat the hell out of him if he stepped out of line even just a little. House picked up the phone and called Wilson. After five rings he finally answered.

"Hey House."

"Hey Uncle Jimmy, Guess who's coming to stay for good?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters. I only own October, Hannah and David so far.**

October sat in front of her dad's apartment building waiting for her to get enough courage to go in. She knew the second her dad noticed the cuts and bruises he would be on his way to go kill David before she had a chance to explain to him that she fell which he probably wouldn't believe anyways.

She sighed and laid her head up against the head rest. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned the car off. She slipped the keys into her pocket and got out of the car. She shut the door and turned around to go to the back of the car to get Hannah out. When she turned out all she seen was someone standing behind her she jumped and was about to scream before she noticed who it was.

"Uncle Wilson!"

She smiled and jumped into his arms. He spun her around once before her put he back down on the ground. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before she took a couple steps back. She smiled softly at him before returning back to her thoughts. If he had a chance to see the cuts and bruises she would have to baby sit him as well to make sure he didn't go off to beat the hell out of him.

She quickly turned around and buried her face in her hands. She didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't hide her face forever and without proof that she fell they would see right through the lies. Wilson started to get worried, she never acted like this especially when it was the first time they'd seen each other in a while.

Wilson put his hand on her shoulder and walked over beside her. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired."

October turned around and walked over to the back door and opened it. She tossed the book bag over her shoulder and unbuckled Hannah from her car seat. She gabbed her teddy bear with one hand and picked Hannah up with the other. Once they were out of the car she handed Hannah back her teddy bear and shut the back door.

She put Hannah on her hip and pointed at Wilson. She smiled softly. "Do you know who that is?"

Hannah smiled out of excitement. "Uncle Wilson!"

Hannah practically jumped out of October's arms and into Wilson's. She hugged his neck so tight that she about choked him. Wilson smiled; He was happy she actually remembered him. She hadn't seen him since her second birthday. He kissed her on the side of her forehead and hugged her back just not as tight. She lifted her head up long enough to kiss him on his cheek then she laid her head back on his shoulder.

"I missed you!"

Wilson smiled and rubbed her back with his hand. "I missed you too baby girl"

Hannah lifted up her head and looked over at October then back at Wilson. "Mommy fell."

October looked down at the ground. She could tell she wanted to tell him what really happened and she felt bad for having her lie for her but she couldn't take the risk of having them get mad enough to take a ride up to New York. She had enough problems to deal with she didn't need to worry about bailing her Uncle and her dad out of jail for beating the hell out of her ex-husband.

Wilson looked at Hannah with concern then looked over at October. He could tell something wasn't right by the way Hannah said it. She said it in guilt and sadness. He reached over to October and put his finger under her chin. He lifted her head up until she was looking him in the eyes. He finally seen what Hannah was talking about he didn't know how he missed it before.

"What happened?"

"I was carrying the last suitcase out to the car I lost my footing and fell."

Before Wilson had a chance to say anything else October turned and walked over to the trunk. She got her keys out of her pocket and pressed the button to open the trunk then she pressed the one to lock the doors. She slipped the keys back into her pocket and pulled all three suitcases out and sat them on the ground. She closed the trunk and looked over at Wilson.

"Can you help me get these up stairs?"

Wilson nodded. "Sure."

Wilson walked over to October and looked down. There were all pretty good size suitcases. He didn't want her carrying anymore then one up stairs; despite the fact they would be taking the elevator most of the way it was still a pretty long walk. Her rubbed Hannah's back.

"Go see mommy sweetie." October looked over at him confused. "I don't want you carrying up two suitcases by your self."

"Uncle Wilson; they're not that heavy; its just cloths and pictures lots and lots of pictures."

"You said you fell carrying one."

"So you rather I fall with my daughter in my arms instead of two suitcases." She smirked and picked up one of the suitcases and handed it to Wilson. "Now get my daughter out of the cold before she gets sick."

Wilson laughed and shook his head; she was just like House, she even used the same sarcastic voice he used when he was trying to prove a point. He turned and walked into House's apartment building and waited for October to come in.

After a few minutes she finally walked in carrying both suitcases. She wanted to make sure she had everything before she went all the way up stairs. She smiled at Wilson and walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. The whole time they were waiting for the elevator Wilson starred at the cut on her head.

"You know you should get that checked out."

October rolled her eyes and looked over at Wilson. "Why would I have to go anywhere to get a cut checked out when I have you and my dad?"

October and Wilson both stepped on to the elevator. "Good point;"

October looked over at Wilson and laughed. "Plus do you really think my dad is going to let any other doctor come near me now that I'm living down here?"

"He might let his team…"

October shrugged. "Maybe."

"I like what you done with your hair, its cute; a lot shorter then I expected but it's still cute."

October smiled. "Thanks…I think."

Once the elevator doors opened they stepped out of them and walked down the hall. When they got to House's apartment October sat on of the suitcases down and opened the door. She picked it back up and walked inside. She sat the two suitcases down in the middle of the floor and looked around. Wilson walked in and sat the suitcase down beside the other two.

"Dad, are you home?"

October slightly yelled so he would hear her if he was in one of the rooms down the hall. Wilson sat Hannah down on the floor and shut the door. Hannah walked over to October and wrapped her arms around her leg. October looked down and rubbed the top of her head with her hand. She smiled when she seen she was still hugging on to her teddy bear like some other kid was going to come up and take it.

When Wilson heard there wasn't a response he looked over at October. "He said something about going to the store when he called."

"Been there;" House said sarcastically as he entered his living room. "I just thought we'd play hide and seek you two obviously don't know how to play."

"GRANDPA!"

Hannah ran over to House but stopped a couple steps away from him. House smiled and knelt down in front of her using his cane for support. The last time he seen her she ended up knocking him down. He was surprised she remembered what he looked like let alone the fact that she hurt him last time she tackled him. He was also surprised that she still had the teddy bear he bought her when she was first born.

House smiled and waved for her to come over. "Come here sweet heart; its okay."

Hannah slowly walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around her back and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back just as tight as she hugged Wilson earlier. She kissed him on his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. House looked up at October and smiled.

"How much does she weigh?"

October shrugged. "Last time she went in for a check up they said she weighed thirty two pounds."

House lifted Hannah up and pushed both of them up with his cane. Hannah wrapped her legs around his waist.

"House, your not suppose to lift anything above twenty five pounds."

"Give it a break Wilson; she's my grand daughter."

House limped over to October and kissed her forehead. "I would hug you but I would either fall or drop Hannah."

October smiled. "It's fine dad." She kissed him on the cheek.

House narrowed his eyes when he noticed her busted lip and the cut on her head. He was pissed that her head was cut but it pissed him off even more that it had swelled up into a knot and was bruised.

"What happened?"

Without hesitation Hannah answered for her. "Mommy fell."

House looked over at Hannah then back at October. "We'll talk later."

He walked over to the couch and adjusted Hannah so he could sit down. He knew there was no way she couldn't have gotten hurt as bad as she did from a fall at least not unless she fail down some stairs. He smiled at October and patted the couch beside him. She smiled and walked over to the couch.

She sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. He looked up at Wilson and smiled.

"So Uncle Jimmy, are you going to stand there all night or are you going to sit down?"

House said as he pointed over to the extra seat on the couch. He rested his hand back down on October's shoulder. Wilson smiled and pulled out a disposable camera out of his pocket. He stopped by a store and bought two of them so he could take pictures of Hannah and October. He took a picture of the three of them and sat down on the couch beside October.

"Now I can prove to your team that you're not as heartless and self centered as they think." Wilson said sticking the camera back into his pocket.

October smiled at Wilson. "Just make sure I get a copy."

Wilson smiled and nodded. "I planned on getting enough so you, me and your dad could have a copy."

October smiled and looked at Hannah. She laid her head on House's chest and rubbed her eyes. October brushed her hair out of Hannah's face. She looked up at the clock. It was already nine fifteen an hour and fifteen minutes past her bed time and she still had to give her a bath.

"Dad, do you have anything here I can use to give Hannah a bath?"

"Yeah I bought enough to last you till next week, well accept for milk that may only last a couple days."

"Alright thanks, I'm going to run her some bath water."

October stood up and walked into the bath room. She turned on the light and looked on the sink. The sink was almost covered in bottles. She smiled and shook her head. He bought them enough shampoo, conditioner, and body wash to last them a month.

She knelt down beside the bath tub and turned the water on. She adjusted it so it wouldn't burn her or freeze her to death. She walked over to the closet and opened it. The first thing she saw was a gallon jug of bubble bath. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel and a wash cloth. She laid them on the sink and turned the water off after the tub was half full.

She walked back into the living room and smirked at her dad. "Dad, why did you buy a gallon of bubble bath?"

"So Hannah can take bubble baths."

"I know that but why a gallon? They do sell little small bottles."

"I know. But then we would just have to buy another small bottle after she used that one up it seemed better to just buy a bottle that will last her for a while."

October just shook her head and smiled. She walked over to the book bag on the floor and got a pull up out. She had been potty trained for a while but with the long ride and when she slept she would put pull ups on her just in case. She pulled out a purple sleeper and stood up.

"I wanna wear grandpa's shirt to sleep in!"

"Grandpa's wearing grandpa's shirt."

Hannah pulled at his shirt. "Not this one, another one!" Hannah said annoyed.

Everyone but Hannah laughed. House looked down at Hannah and smiled. "Get up; we'll go find you a shirt to wear."

Hannah smiled and hopped down off his lap. House stood up and grabbed Hannah's hand and took her in his bed room. October smiled at Wilson and walked down the hall. She looked into her dad's bed room and watched him search his closet for a shirt she wanted to wear. When she finally chose one he took it off the hanger and handed it to her. She smiled and hugged his leg.

"Thank you grandpa!"

"Your welcome kiddo."

She smiled and handed her teddy bear to him. "Take care of him till I get out okay?"

"I'll try my best."

She smiled and ran past October into the bath room. October gave her dad a short smiled and followed her into the bath room. House limped back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He looked over at Wilson and frowned.

"Do you think she fell?"

"Not a chance."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters. I only own October, Hannah and David so far.**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I plan on updating one more time tonight before I go to bed that's if I can. If not then there won't be another update till after Christmas. I will try really hard to get the update up soon and get the story moving faster then what it has been. Which I am sorry about that but anyway I hope you all enjoy!!! And Merry Christmas!!! **

October towel dried Hannah's hair. She could hear her dad and Wilson talking in the other room but she couldn't tell what they were saying. She figured they were just talking about their patients behind their back or in her dad's case telling Wilson what he said to his patients. She tossed the towel into the laundry basket and picked up her dad's shirt. She already put her pull up on shortly after she got out of the bath.

She smiled as she pulled the shirt over her head. The shirt swallowed her whole. She picked her up and sat her in her lap. She picked up the hair brush and gently brushed threw her hair. Hannah sat impatiently even now and then she would try to get up and run for the living room but October would catch her before she got half way to the door.

When she finished brushing her hair she laid the hair brush on the sink and wrapped her arms around Hannah. She kissed her on her cheek and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I love you more then anything else in the world."

Hannah smiled and turned her head to face. "I know mommy, and I love you very much."

Hannah kissed October and laid her head back against her shoulder. She laid her arms on top of her moms. October couldn't help but to feel like she failed as a mother. She was supposed to protect her from having to see anything bad or horrible like she did that night.

She kissed Hannah on the cheek before she stopped hugging her. She lifted her up and put her down on the floor. Tears started forming but she quickly brushed them away and stood up.

Hannah ran into the living room and jumped on to House's lap. October followed in behind her the first thing she noticed was that her bags weren't sitting in the middle of the room anymore. She looked over at her dad and Wilson.

"Where's my stuff?"

"I put it in your room for you." Wilson said calmly.

"Thanks, Hannah give your goodnight hugs and kisses and meet me in the bath room so you can brush your teeth."

Hannah laughed at her grandpa's funny faces then looked over at her mom. "Okay mommy."

October smiled and walked into her bedroom and picked up the book bag. She reached in the front pocket and pulled out a zip lock bag that had hers and Hannah's tooth brushes in it. She pulled out two tubes off tooth paste one was hers and the other was Hannah's. She walked into the bath room and laid them on the sink.

She turned on the sink and ran the tooth brushes under the water before putting tooth paste on both of them. She laid Hannah's on the edge of the sink and brushed her teeth by time Hannah got in there she'd already finished. She handed her the tooth brush and watched her brush her teeth.

She handed her the cup so she could rinse. Once she was done she walked with Hannah into their room and helped her onto the bed. She smiled and sat down on the bed. She covered her up and kissed her forehead. October smiled at Hannah and began tickling her. Hannah laughed and struggled to get away but October just followed her.

"Can you breathe?" October asked playfully

Hannah tried to answer but couldn't through the laughter. "Can you?"

She asked again but just got laughter for a response. She smiled and stopped tickling her. She kissed her forehead and tucked her in. She smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Night baby love you."

"Good night mommy. I love you too."

Hannah closed her eyes. October sat on the edge of the bed and watched her fall asleep. She didn't feel comfortable leaving her side without her being asleep. Not only because of what happened but also because it was a queen size bed and she didn't want her trying to get up and getting hurt.

House looked over at Wilson; they were both trying to find a way to get to New York without October knowing they left. They both hated David since they first met but now they both just wanted to kill him for hitting her but they didn't want October finding out they paid him a visit because then she might leave and not come back.

"We could ask Cuddy for a few hours off. October won't know that were not at work."

"What if she stops by or calls?"

"We'll have my team cover for us, they're great liars."

"You know October, she'll see right through their lies just like you do."

"True, we could get one of them to distract her for a while. Take her shopping or something."

"Who Chase…Foreman? Cameron would probably tell her just to keep us out of trouble."

"I'm not leaving Chase or Foreman alone with her; I just got rid of a horrible son in law I don't need another one."

"They would treat her way better then he did and you know it."

"I know they would, but I still don't want either of them as a son in law."

Wilson laughed. "You know eventually you're going to have to like someone she dates or she is just going to keep moving out of state."

"Hey I have an excuse I don't like anyone."

"Why do you keep me around?"

"Your family I have to like you."

"Oh thanks." Wilson said sarcastically trying to hide the fact he was happy that House still considered him family.

"Your welcome."

Ten minutes later, and thirty failed plans later October walked into the room and sat down in between House and Wilson. She tucked her feet underneath her and laid her head back against the couch. She looked at Wilson then over at her dad. They were both starring at her. It reminded her of when she was in school and got into trouble. Her dad and Uncle Wilson would yell at her then her and her mom would talk about it.

She sighed and started playing with her bracelet. It made her uncomfortable that they were both starring at her. She felt like she was a book and they were both reading her trying to figure out what happened to her.

"What did I do?" She asked slightly above a whisper.

"How long are you going to lie to us?" House asked.

"What am I lying about?" She asked calmly.

"He hit you didn't he?" Wilson said trying not to yell at her for protecting him.

"Listen guys I'm glad you're concerned about me and I know David was a horrible husband and an ever worse father but not everything that happens to me is his fault. He didn't hit me; he wasn't even home when I left. Now I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Good night I love you guys."

October kissed both of them on the cheek before standing up and walking into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door as the tears she'd been fighting to hold back streamed down her face. She leaned against the wall and slid down it. She hugged her knees and laid her head on them.

She couldn't stand the thought that she failed as a mother and now she was lying to the two of the people who mattered most to her. She crawled over to the bath tub and turned the shower on so it would drown out the sound of her tears. She couldn't let them know she was crying, they would get even madder then they already were. She knew they thought she was protecting him but in all reality she was protecting them.

She couldn't stand it if they both went to jail because of what she did. For telling them what happened knowing what they would do if she did. She put her hands over her face and leaned forward to where her hands were touching the floor. She quickly jerked back up when a sharp pain shot up her side.

She lifted her shirt and looked down at her side. She knew she at least had one broken rib if not more then one. She felt like she was stuck no matter what she did she was hurting the people she cared about. She grabbed a wash cloth and damped it with cold water. She put it on her face to try to help her self stop crying and so that her eyes wouldn't look as red.

She still had to get some cloths out of her room and she didn't want to risk them seeing her like this. She didn't want to give them anymore of a reason to not believe her. They were probably already suspicious of her story. They were doctors they would know what type of injury she would've got and how bad it would have been if she had simply just fell like she needed them to believe.

Wilson stood up and walked into the kitchen he grabbed two beers out of the refrigerator. He walked back into the living room and took his seat beside House. He handed him one of the beers before opening his own and taking a drink. He sat it down on the table then looked back over at House. He knew that he was still trying to figure out a way to beat the hell out of David without risking losing his daughter in the process.

Wilson sighed and looked over at House. His reasoning finally kicked in and he hated that it did. He should be the last person in the world trying to talk House out of taking that ride up to New York. He knew how much it hurt him to know that someone hurt his daughter. Other then Hannah, October was the only person he really had. After Stacy died he cut everyone off even him in a way.

He rarely talked to him about anything personal anymore it was mainly sarcastic remarks and explanations why he was right and everyone else was wrong. After Stacy died he got scared of losing everyone else that mattered to him and stopped letting anyone get close to him. It was why he was so surprised that he still considered him to be family.

His team hadn't even seen a picture of October over the age of twelve and House had his reasons for that. He didn't want them to see how beautiful she'd grown up to be because that would mean that there was a very good chance they would want to ask her out the second she got a divorce.

"House…" Wilson said cautiously.

"Yeah Jimmy…"

House said slightly annoyed with Wilson's tone. He knew what was going to come next. He was going to try to talk him out of going to New York to kill the ass hole that hurt his little girl.

"I know this all seems like a good idea and all…"

"Actually it sounds like a great idea." House interrupted.

"I know but maybe it's not…I mean yeah hitting him would feel pretty good but what's going to happen if we get arrested, there wont be anyone to protect her from him coming after her and Hannah…"

"So what am I suppose to do? Let him get away with hitting her."

"For the moment yeah…if he comes after her that would give more then reason enough to beat the hell out of him but if we go after him we will be in jail and Hannah and October will both be sitting ducks."

"You do realize where that cut is don't you, a centimeter or two more towards her temple and it would have killed her almost instantly and that's not including the injuries we don't know about."

"House I know, but who's going to stop him from killing her if were in jail… I'm just saying we should wait till he comes after her then we can hit him all we want and he will be the one going to jail for it."

House rolled his eyes, he hated to admit it but he was right. He couldn't leave them unprotected especially now. House nodded in defeat then returned to his own thoughts. Wilson didn't understand, he could never understand what he was going through at least not without living it his self.

They were all he had left, he may have had him and Cuddy but it wasn't the same. If it wasn't for him having October and Hannah he would have killed his self after Stacy died. Wilson and Cuddy was considered family but all in all they would have been better off without him in their life especially Wilson.

He always caught the worst of it; every time he needed to vent his anger out on someone it was usually Wilson that caught most of it. Every time he messed up or was out of line it was Wilson that caught most of the yelling for it mostly because he wouldn't listen to her. He was always getting stuck hearing it from both sides.

October and Hannah were the only two he had successfully been able to avoid hurting. He even hurt Stacy more times then he could remember. Wilson stood up dragging House out of his thought and back into reality once again. House smiled at him and for once didn't have a sarcastic remark behind it.

"Thanks Uncle Jimmy." He said calmly before laying his head against the couch.

Wilson smiled and nodded. "So I'll see you at work."

"Yeah eventually." House said before he sat up and reached for his cane.

Wilson nodded and walked out the front door. For the first time House was actually nice to him by choice without having some bizarre reason behind it. House pushed his self up with his cane and walked over to the front door he locked it and made his way down the hall. He stopped in at October's room and peeked through the one inch opening in the door.

She was cuddled up to Hannah holding her in her arms tightly. They were both sleeping soundly and peacefully. He starred at them for a moment longer before walking to his bed room and going to sleep his self.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters. I only own October, Hannah and David so far.**

House strolled into his office ignoring his two employees sitting in the other room. He picked up a note from his desk and quickly read over it. He rolled his eyes when he seen it was from Foreman saying he was sick and couldn't come in. He fell back into his chair and starred into the other room wondering what he was going to do to the two ducklings left.

He rocked back and forth for a few moments before he pushed his self up with his cane and limped into the conference room. He sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the table that Cameron and Chase were sitting at. He sighed and tried to make his self as comfortable as possible in the rock hard chairs.

Chase and Cameron starred at him, entertained by his attempts. House glared at them but before he could make his witty sarcastic remark Cuddy slung the door open and angrily walked towards House. She had to yell at him everyday for the last week and a half. She didn't know why she even bothered anymore. She hoped that he would eventually listen but dreaded even more knowing he wouldn't.

He looked up at her and smirked. "Hey Aunt Cuddy."

Cuddy stopped instantly and looked at him confused. Cameron and Chase exchanged glances before looking back at House. They both wondered if House had taken to much Vicodin and was just too high to realize that he had just called his boss Aunt.

"Did House just call Cuddy…Aunt Cuddy?"

Cameron asked to make sure she wasn't going insane her self. Chase slowly nodded, he was too shocked to answer verbally. They both starred at Cuddy and House wondering if Cuddy was just as shocked as they were or if it was some sick joke they were both in on.

"…Aunt Cuddy…" Cuddy asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot already!" House snapped.

"No! Of course not." Cuddy snapped back. "But this means…"

"Yeah" House said sarcastically.

"Well that's great for how long?" Cuddy said excited.

"For good…or at least for a really long time."

"And David?"

"Out of the picture…"

Cameron and Chase both starred at them wondering if this was a sick dream they were having or just a really sick prank they were both playing on them. Cameron reached up and pinched her self to make sure it wasn't the first one.

"Ow…" House and Cuddy both looked over at Cameron. She rubbed her arm and looked up at them. "Sorry just trying to make sure this isn't a dream." Cameron said shyly.

"Well its not…So stop hurting your self before I admit you into the psyche ward." House threatened before returning his glare back to Cuddy.

Cuddy looked at House with concern. "Is she alright? Her and Hannah."

"Hannah is fine, October not so much."

"What happened to October?"

"She has a busted lip and a cut on her head that's bruised that we know of."

"You didn't check?"

"What was I suppose to do strip search her or should I have Wilson do it?"

House looked over at his team and smirked. They both looked completely shocked and confused. He laughed and rolled his eyes and looked up at Cuddy. He figured they were smart enough to figure out who they were talking about but he was wrong they had no clue who they were talking about.

They must have forgot that he had a daughter he only told them once and every now and then he would talk about them but only for a few seconds before he would continues making sarcastic remarks about what they looked like and how they done their job.

"Let's go somewhere where we don't have an audience."

House said as he pushed his self up with his cane. Cuddy nodded and walked towards House's office. House followed Cuddy; he tuned around and smirked at his team before walking into his office. He sat down in his chair and starred at his employees quietly talking amongst their self's.

He smirked wondering what they were saying about him and Cuddy. He smirked and rolled his eyes and looked up at Cuddy and began explaining what he knew was true and what October had told him happened.

Cameron sighed and looked into House's office. "Who do you think they were talking about?"

"I don't know and I'm not sure I want to. It's House he's probably just doing this to mess with us."

"But what about Cuddy do you honestly think she would be in on it?"

"Well she has worked with him for a lot longer then we have maybe he finally drove her crazy."

"I know I've heard House say October and Hannah before…I just can't think when and why he said their names."

Chase just shrugged and looked into House's office. He sighed and looked over at Cameron. She cared too much about everyone else and not enough about her self. It annoyed him that she would ask a thousand times if anything was wrong with them but if they asked her more then twice she would yell at them.

He looked back into House's office at his two bosses they both seemed pretty serious and Cuddy seemed pretty upset; although everyone could tell it wasn't towards House because no one could hear her yelling at him. This time it was something different something that nether of them could figure out.

* * *

October rubbed her eyes softly trying to figure out what was going on. The bed was shaking and she heard Hannah giggling. She smiled softly and looked up at her daughter. Hannah pounced on her knees beside her and hugged her neck. October put her arm around her and rubbed her back with her hand.

She kissed the top of her head; she sat Hannah up then sat up her self. She brushed threw her hair and put it up into a pony tail. She had on a white t-shirt that was tight around her stomach and came an inch above her pants. Her pants were black with a blue waist line and had blue moons and stars that covered the legs. She was also wearing a pair of white footies.

She smiled and put her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. When she did Hannah stood up and began jumping on the bed again. October turned around and smiled at her as she walked over to the dressier.

"Don't jump so high sweetie."

Hannah nodded and started jumping lower until her mom turned around and began looking threw the dressier, then she began jumping higher and higher. She watch her mom closely so she could slow down when she was ready to turn around. When she seen she was turning around she tried to slow down but instead she lost her footing.

Hannah fell and hit her head, just below her eye, on the headboard; she grabbed her head and screamed as loud as tear streamed down her face. October ran over to the bed and climbed over to Hannah. She frantically turned her around on her back and pulled her hand down away from her face.

Hannah squirmed trying to put her hands back over her eye but October wouldn't let her not until she seen that she would be alright. October gently rubbed the top of her head trying to calm her down long enough to see if she was okay.

"Hannah baby I know it hurts but you have to let me see it so I can make sure your okay."

Hannah put her hands down but continued to cry. October looked over her face. Her eyes had already started to bruise and swell. October picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. She grabbed one of her dad's ice packs out of the freezer and wrapped it in a hand towel and put it on her eye.

She walked into the living room and sat Hannah down on the couch. She slipped her white and pink sketchers on and stood up. She picked Hannah up and walked into her bed room. She grabbed a pull up, a pair of blue jeans that had light blue lace around the bottoms of them.

She also got a light blue shirt that had a small Winnie the pooh in the middle of the chest with butterfly's flying around him. She got her a pair of white socks and a pair of her tennis shoes. She quickly got her dressed and put her hair into a pony tail. She grabbed her keys and her cell phone off of the end table and rushed out to her car.

**

* * *

**

Wilson walked into the conference room and looked around. He looked over at House's office and smirked. He wondered if he was telling her about October or if she was to busy yelling at him for not working clinic duty. He walked over and sat across from Chase and Cameron.

"Who is October and Hannah?" Cameron said before Wilson could say anything.

"October is House's daughter and Hannah is his grand daughter. I thought you guys knew that." Wilson said looking back and forth between Chase and Cameron.

"House has a kid?" Chase said in complete shock. "Poor kid…"

"October isn't a kid anymore she's twenty four; and just because House is an ass hole to everyone else he actually cares about her and Hannah, more then most people realize."

"Will we be able to meet her?" Cameron asked.

Wilson thought about it for a second; he wasn't sure if House would ever let them meet her and Hannah before he could answer October walked into the conference room with Hannah on her hip. Hannah had her face buried in Octobers shoulder.

"Hey October…"

Chase looked over at her in disbelief. "That's House's daughter…"

October smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Uncle Wilson where's my dad?"

"In his office with Cuddy…Is everything okay?"

"I don't know…Hannah was jumping on the bed this morning and she fell and hit her head on the headboard. Her eye is bruised pretty badly and it's almost swelled shut."

Wilson stood up and walked over to October and Hannah. Wilson gently rubbed Hannah's back with his hand until she looked up at him. He bit his lip when he seen how bad it was. It was purple and had red lines going across it. He barley touched it and she jerked her head away.

"Is she okay?" October asked when she seen Wilson's face.

"She has to be checked out to make sure."

October slightly nodded and looked down at Hannah worriedly. She kissed her forehead and looked over at her dad's office when she heard the door open. House limped in and Cuddy walked in behind him. They both walked over to October and Hannah.

"What happened?" House asked.

"She was jumping on the bed this morning and fell. She hit her head on the headboard." October explained.

Hannah looked over at House and smiled. "Hi grandpa."

House slightly smiled. "Hey Hannah Bear, how's your eye feeling?"

"It hurts…" Hannah looked over at Cuddy and smiled. "Hey Aunt Cuddy."

Cuddy smiled and rubbed Hannah's cheek with her hand. "Hey sweetheart."

She was surprised she knew who she was after two year she was sure she would've forgot her by now. Hannah smiled and looked around the room at everyone. Chase and Cameron both watched them in shock. They were surprised that House was actually nice to them.

They were expecting him to yell at her for letting Hannah jump on the bed but he was actual stayed calm. They were also surprise at the fact House would let her consider Cuddy as an Aunt and Wilson as an uncle.


	5. AN

**A/N: I need to know wither or not to continue this story; I haven't gotten many reviews for it so I'm not really sure. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters. I only own October, Hannah and David so far.**

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews you guys! I'm glad you all like it and I understand most of you don't have time to review I just wanted to make sure it was worth writing another chapter because it didn't seem like many people were into it. I hope you all enjoy this update and I promise I will have more coming soon. Thanks again! **

* * *

Hannah looked around the room wondering about the two strangers still sitting at the table. She had never seen them before and wanted to know who they were. She looked over at House curiously then back at the table. 

"Grandpa who are they?" She asked softly looking back at Chase and Cameron.

"Dumb and dumber…"

House said sarcastically looking back at Chase and Cameron. He reached his left arm out to Hannah and smiled when she just about jumped out of October's arms to get to him. October lifted Hannah up by her waist and put her on House's hip.

Cameron looked at House annoyed with the fact he was willing to risk falling with his grand daughter in his arms. Chase stood up and walked over to the freezer and grabbed one of House's ice packs and walked over to House and handed it to Hannah. She smiled softly at him and looked over at House.

"Put it on your eye…" House said calmly.

Hannah put it on her eye then laid her head on House's chest. She smiled softly at Chase then looked up at House. Cameron stood up and walked over to the group she looked at House and Hannah concerned that both of them were going to get hurt when House fell because he lifted more weight then allowed.

"House shouldn't you sit down with her?" Cameron said trying not to sound too demanding.

House rolled his eyes and glared at Cameron. "I'm not going to drop my granddaughter!" House snapped.

October looked over at Cameron, she was happy that she was concerned for Hannah but not so happy that she thought she would let her dad hold her if she thought even for a second she was at risk. October sighed and looked over at Cuddy. She smiled softly and walked over to her. She hugged her; Cuddy smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you Aunt Cuddy." October said softly.

"I missed you too sweetie." Cuddy smiled as October pulled away.

October turned around and looked at House and Hannah. "Is Hannah going to be okay?"

"I'm going to order a CT scan to make sure." House replied.

Hannah looked up at House and frowned. "Is that going to be scary?"

"Maybe a little but I'm going to be right there behind the glass making sure no one screws up…"

"Dad…"

House looked up at October and nodded. "Sorry…" House smirked at October then limped over to the table and sat down. "Schedule a CT scan make sure it's within the next fifteen minutes"

Chase nodded and left the room. Everyone else walked over to the table and sat down. October stood in the door way and watched as House, Cuddy and Wilson played with Hannah. She would look over at her and smiled every few minutes to make sure she hadn't left yet.

Cameron walked over to the other side of the table and joined in. October smiled and pulled her cell phone from her pocket it rang four times in the last few minutes she just ignored the vibrations until she had the time to see who it was. She rolled her eyes when she seen the list of missed calls all of which said David.

She thought that he wouldn't call her at all. She hoped he'd just give up and leave her and Hannah. But of course she was wrong he would never leave them alone at least not until one of them were dead which at the moment would most likely be her. House looked over at October. He could tell she was upset and worried about something. He studied her for a few moments before he decided to speak.

"October…"

October shoved her phone in her pocket and looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?"

October thought about it for a second before she nodded. "Yeah; every things fine dad…Can I use your office for a few?"

"Yeah…Just don't be too long; It shouldn't be too long before Hannah goes in to get the CT scan."

"It'll only take a second."

"Okay…"

House watched her walk into his office and pick up the phone he starred through the glass trying to figure out what was wrong with her without asking. He sighed and looked over at Hannah. He kissed her forehead trying not to seem as scared as he was.

He knew something was wrong with October and her figured it had something to do with David. October picked up her dad's office phone and called her cell phone when the voice mail came on she held one down.

"You have four new messages; message one…Hey October, it's me I called to see how you and Hannah were doing…I'm sorry I hit you and even more sorry that Hannah seen it. Call me and please come home…Message two…October its me again; call me please we need to talk this out!...Message three… October Damn it! I'm tired of you fucking ignoring me. You have my daughter and I want her back! I want you back call me or else…Message four…October if you don't call me I swear I will come down there with a gun and kill everyone you care about and I will make sure you watch them die. All I asked was for you to call that's all and you couldn't even do that you stupid bitch. Hannah is my daughter too, you can't keep her from me. CALL!...You have no more messages."

October hung the phone up and buried her face into her hands. She'd been crying since the third message ended. She tried to think of something anything she could do to get out of it and the only thing that came to mind was going back to him and giving full custody of Hannah to her dad at least until she found a way out.

It was the only way she could keep Hannah safe and out of harms way. She knew he dad would take great care of her no matter what. She would get everything she needed and wanted from him and she would be safe. She would eventually find a way out or get killed by him…either way she would be free and Hannah would be safe.

She whipped away the tears and looked up she jumped when she saw Wilson standing a few feet in front of her dad's desk. She quickly searched for a way to explain why she was crying but couldn't think of one he would believe. She looked over at the empty conference room.

"They took Hannah to go get the scan." October asked quietly.

Wilson nodded. "Yeah, your dad wanted to come in here and talk to you but Hannah wanted him to be with her so he sent me…"

"I don't need to talk…thanks anyways Uncle Wilson…"

October looked down trying not to make eye contact with Wilson. He was one of the few that could tell she was lying just by looking at her. Wilson walked over to her and leaned up against the desk.

"October…Please talk to me? Me and your dad are worried sick that we won't be able to protect you right because we don't know what's going on. We know David hit you, there is no way your injuries would be that bad unless you fell down a three cement stairs and even there you wouldn't have the injuries you have."

"Just drop it okay! I don't want to talk; I don't want to explain how I became a horrible mother and an even worst wife!" October began to sob. "I…I can't handle talking about it right now! Please just leave me alone."

October stood up but before she could go anywhere Wilson stepped in front of her. He tried to think of something to do or say to help her with what she was going through but he couldn't. He couldn't think of anything because he didn't know what she was going through.

She used to tell him and House everything. Even when she skipped school or got into a fight but now they could barley get her to talk about anything no matter how personal or impersonal it was.

It bothered him most that she thought she was a horrible mother. She never done anything to hurt Hannah, even when she misbehaved all she would do was put her in time out. She was always there and she always bought her everything she wanted or needed. She was a better mom then most was. He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from running.

"October…"

"Damn it Uncle Wilson!" She shoved his hands off her shoulders. "I just want to be left alone why can't you or anybody else understand that?! I understand that you guys care and all but I rather you just leave me alone!"

Wilson went to put his hands back on her shoulders but she shoved them away before he had the chance. He couldn't leave her alone no matter how much she pleaded and screamed for him too. She quickly whipped her tears away and crossed her arms across her chest.

"October, no matter what you say or do we are always going to be here for you even if you don't want us to be. We love you and Hannah way too much to let you two get hurt even if that means that you get mad at us for stepping in."

October rolled her eyes. "Move!"

She tried to shove past him but he grabbed her arm to stop her. She jerked her arm to try and make him let go but he didn't. She tried to pry his hands off but that didn't work either.

"Uncle Wilson! Let me go!" October yelled harshly.

"I'm sorry I can't! I love you too much to let you leave. You are not a bad mother October, Hannah adores you! You've never once done anything to hurt that little girl and you have always put her needs before anyone else's including yours. How do you figure that you are in way a bad mom?"

October jerked her arm a lot harder and was finally able to break free. "Just get the fuck out of my way!"

This time when October tried to shove past him he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She fought to get him off but couldn't. Wilson hated doing this to her but she needed help. The harder she tried to fight him off the more she cried. She finally broke free but she was still cornered behind her dad's desk.

"Hannah saw everything that fucking night. When I went in to get her David shoved me. I hit my head on the table he kicked me in my rips then started choking me and Hannah had to see the whole thing! And today I couldn't even stop her from getting hurt! That's how I'm a bad mom! No child should have to go threw all this just because her parents couldn't play nice! I was supposed to protect her from this shit but instead I put her right in the fucking middle!"

October fell to her knees and sobbed Wilson knelt down beside her beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head against his chest and sobbed. He finally knew the truth at least as much as he was going to get at the moment. He rubbed her shoulder with his hand and laid his head on top of hers.

"None of that was your fault…you couldn't have stopped it."

Wilson felt her body trembling from crying so hard. He wanted to make everything alright, to make all her problems disappear. But he knew he couldn't as long as David was alive there was always a chance of her or Hannah getting hurt or even worst killed by him.

He gently kissed the top of her head, he didn't want to risk saying something and upsetting her even more then what he already had. She finally reached up with one of her arms and wrapped it around Wilson's neck.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Wilson! …I never meant to be so mean to you I just didn't want to give him a reason to hurt you or my dad." She started coughing through the sobs. "I love you guys so much I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I know sweetie…but it's our job to protect you not the other way around."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters. I only own October, Hannah and David so far. **

Wilson helped October up from the floor. She finally was able to calm her self down and stop her self from crying. Wilson put his arm around her for a few seconds then pulled away. He softly smiled at her before returning to his normal stern concerned face.

"Let me see your side."

She looked up at him confused. "What?"

"You said that David kicked you…You may have broken ribs broken ribs can sometimes puncture lungs."

October rolled her eyes and slightly smiled at him. "Fine…"

October lifted her shirt up to her bra line and showed Wilson the bruise. He looked at it and gently pressed down to see if he could feel any breaks. October jerked away and put her shirt down.

"That hurt!"

"Sorry I had to check…"

"And…"

"I don't know were going to need to do some x-rays…"

October shook her head. "No, I don't want dad to know what happened that night unless it's absolutely necessary."

"He's your dad; He needs to know."

"No he doesn't, Uncle Wilson you know if he had any proof that he hit me he'll kill him without thinking. I can't let my dad go to jail over this…Isn't there some other way that we can find out if I'm hurt without doing anything my dad could find out about?"

Wilson slowly nodded; he wasn't sure if hiding everything from him would be the best way to go but telling him would certainly cause more problems then anyone could handle at the moment. In a way House already knew but hearing it from her would probably push him over the edge.

Wilson sighed; "We can do a ultrasound…it wont show us the broken ribs but it could show us if there are any punctures if their big enough for us to see which isn't likely because we would have noticed symptoms by now."

"Can we at least try? If it doesn't show us anything we can do the x-rays and I'll tell my dad about everything."

"Okay…"

October smiled and followed Wilson out into the hall. She hoped that the ultrasound would show that she was okay so she wouldn't have to tell her dad about what happened that night. She just hoped Wilson wouldn't say anything about it to him. She didn't feel like having to explain why she told him and not her own dad. She followed Wilson into the clinic.

He walked up to the front desk. "I need an exam room and a ultrasound machine."

The nurse slowly nodded and looked over the clipboard in front of her. "Exam room four is open…but the ultrasound machine is being used at the moment we can have someone bring it in."

"Thanks." Wilson turned and walked towards October. "Don't tell House!"

"Alright…"

Wilson led October in to exam room four. He smiled when he thought about the last time he had done an ultrasound on her. She was almost eight months pregnant with Hannah and she was miserable. He sat down in one of the chairs while October climbed up on the exam table and laid down.

She looked towards Wilson and smiled trying to ease up the annoying awkward feeling that seemed to hover over the room. He slightly smiled back at her before retuning to his own thoughts. He had to find a way to convince October to tell her dad what happened. If not he would end up accidentally tell and then all hell would break lose between all of them.

They both heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

The nurse opened the door and walked in with the Ultrasound Machine. She pushed it over beside the exam room table and smiled at Wilson before leaving the room. Wilson stood up and walked over beside the exam room table. He sighed and looked down at October.

"Are you ready?"

October slowly nodded and lifted her shirt up above the bruise. Wilson took the gel out of the cart below the machine. He picked the probe up and put some of the gel on it. He started on the bruise to see if he could tell what was broken and if it had punctured anything.

October took a deep breathe and held it in until he mover the probe down to where her were. He starred at the screen for a few minutes trying to see if there was any sign of any injuries. October starred at him trying to tell if he found anything by his facial expressions.

A few seconds later Wilson's mouth dropped. October began getting scared; Wilson moved the probe to the middle of her stomach and starred at it for a few seconds before looking down at October.

"What is it?" October asked trying to stay calm. "Is everything alright?"

"October…" Wilson said trying to find the words to tell her.

"What's wrong with me?" October said barley above a whisper.

"Your fine, I didn't mean to scare you but there is something you should know…"

"Then tell me."

"October you are about four months pregnant with twins."

October took a deep breathe and covered her face with her hands. After a few seconds she moved her hands and looked up at Wilson and smiled.

"Are the babies alright? Are they healthy?" She asked as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

Wilson smiled. "Yes, they are both healthy. David probably never came close to hitting them."

"What about when he shoved me?"

"Your first reaction when you fall is to put your hands out in front of you. You probably kept the babies from getting hurt that way." Wilson said reassuringly.

"Can I see them?"

Wilson smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Wilson smiled and turned the monitor towards her. She smiled through the tears; she was happy about being pregnant and even more happier that it was twins but what she wasn't happy about was who the daddy was. She whipped the tears away and watched the screen.

"Do you want to hear their heartbeats?"

October nodded slowly, Wilson flipped a switch on the machine turning the sound on. October closed her eyes and listened to their heartbeats. She remembered when she got to hear Hannah's heartbeat. She was just as happy as she was then; she opened her eyes and looked up at Wilson.

He smiled and took a couple pictures of the babies. He hit another button so it would print out the five pictures he took. After they finished her laid them on the machine and looked back down at October.

"Can you tell what sex they are yet?"

"Not yet; we will in about a month or so…How did you not know that you were pregnant?"

"I just thought my periods stopped because of stress."

"What about the morning sickness?"

"I never had morning sickness…is that bad?"

"No, everything's fine. Your babies are healthy but what about them moving? Didn't you feel them move."

"It just felt like I had butterflies in my stomach."

Wilson smiled and turned the machine off he handed October a paper towel. October washed all the gel off her stomach while Wilson cleaned the machine probe. October sat up and pulled her shirt down. Wilson smiled and handed her the ultrasound pictures he took.

She looked down at them and smiled before jumping off the table and sliding the pictures into one of the front pockets. She smiled when she thought about how lucky she was that she chose the one pair of pajama pants that had pockets. She looked over at Wilson and smiled.

"Lets go make sure my baby is okay…Don't tell dad I'm going to tell him tonight…"

"I won't"

Wilson smiled at October and they both walked back to the conference room. October stood at the door for a minute and watched Hannah play with just about everyone in the room. October opened the door and walked into the room.

"Is she okay?" October asked eagerly

"Yeah, it's just a black eye nothing to worry about…What about you? Are you okay?" House asked concerned.

October smiled happily. "Yeah I'm fine dad."

Hannah giggled and crawled over to her. She stood up when she got near her and walked over to her. She picked her up in the cradle position with her stomach touching hers. She smiled down at Hannah and kissed her forehead.

"How's mommy's baby girl doing?"

Hannah giggled and touched October's cheek with her hand. "I'm good mommy!"

October smiled and looked up at everyone. They were all starring at her like she was some stranger that wondered in off the streets. October smiled at all of them and looked down at Hannah. She kissed her forehead again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for your test baby girl."

"It's okay mommy; grandpa took it first so I wouldn't be scared."

"He did." October looked up at her dad and smiled. "Thanks dad."

"No problem…What I want to know is what happened while you two were gone?"

"Nothing we just went for a walk and talked some…I'm better now which reminds me...Aunt Cuddy can you come over tonight after work?"

Cuddy starred at her for a few seconds. "Sure…" She looked over at Wilson. "What did you give her?"

"What? Nothing…Do you honestly think I would give her drugs?"

"Something happened while you two were gone."

"I didn't give her any drugs Cuddy."

House smirked at Wilson then looked at October. "Why do you want Cuddy to come over?"

"Because I do…I haven't seen her in two years dad I would like to spend sometime with her."

October smiled at both of them before looking back down at Hannah. She knew she would have to tell them about what happened that night in order to explain how Wilson ended up giving her a ultrasound. She just hoped that her dad wouldn't freak out too much since it was something he already suspected in the first place.

She also wondered if she should tell them about the voice mails…


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters. I only own October, Hannah and David so far. **

* * *

House got out of his car and walked to the back drives side door. He smiled in at Hannah who was obviously anxious to get out of her car seat. October and Wilson decided they needed to go grocery shopping and Hannah refused to go anywhere without her grandpa.

She put her hand up to the window and smiled at him. House put his hand on to of hers and smiled back. He opened the door and looked down at her. She smiled playfully and tried to unbuckle the car seat belts by her self. When she realized she couldn't she looked up at House and sighed.

"Grandpa help me!" Hannah pleaded.

House slightly laughed and nodded. "Okay but on one condition…You have to give me a hug once I let you out of your miniature prison."

She smiled and nodded but both were replaced with a confused look. "What's a prison?"

House laughed and shook his head. "You'll find out when you're older."

House smiled and reached into the car and unbuckled her car seat. Hannah threw the straps off of her shoulders and looked up at House. He reached his hand out to her; she smiled and grabbed his hand. She pushed her self out of the seat and onto the floor board. She stood in the door way and jumped out on to the pavement below her.

House smiled and shut the car door once she was out of the way. He let go of her hand long enough to lock the doors and put the keys back into his pocket. He reached down for Hannah's hand. She smiled and grabbed his hand. She watched his legs as they walked into his apartment building.

Once they were in the elevator she looked up at him and frowned. "Grandpa what's wrong with your leg?"

"I hurt it when I was younger…"

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah a little but its okay, I have some medicine that helps the pain go away."

Hannah slightly smiled up at House as the elevator doors opened. They stepped off and walked down the hall to House's apartment. House unlocked the door and walked in. Hannah giggled and ran over to the couch. She climbed up it and sat down in the middle.

House smiled and shut the door. He tossed his book bag on to the floor beside the door and walked over to the couch. He sat down beside Hannah and picked up the remote to the TV. Hannah slid over closer to House and leaned up against him. She laid her head on his rib cage.

House smiled and put his arm around her. He turned on the TV and turned it to cartoon network for Hannah. He laid the remote on the table; he looked down at Hannah and smiled.

"You still owe me a hug for letting you out of your car seat."

She looked up at him and smiled. She slightly turned her self and wrapped one of her arms around him. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her the rest of the way. He kissed the top of her head and started watching the TV again. After a few minutes Hannah looked up at him and frowned.

She looked down. "Daddy hit mommy." Hannah whispered.

House looked down at Hannah and frowned. He knew that David hit her he just didn't know that Hannah knew about it. He sighed and helped Hannah on to his lap. He adjusted her to where she was facing him.

"Did your daddy ever hit you?"

Hannah shook her head. "No just mommy…"

"Did you see it?"

Hannah shrugged. "Some of it…I heard a loud bang and when I went out into the living room daddy was on top of mommy like this…" Hannah put her hands around House's neck. "Then mommy hit daddy in the head and grabbed me…then we left." Hannah started to cry. "Please don't tell mommy I told you. She told me not to tell if she find out the she'll be mad at me…"

House hugged Hannah; she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. House gently rubbed her back with his hand trying to calm her down. He was even more pissed at David then before. Not only did he hit his daughter but he done it where Hannah would have to see it.

"Your mommy loves you sweetie. She won't be mad at you for telling I promise." House whispered softly into Hannah's ear.

Hannah slowly nodded and closed her eyes. "I love you grandpa."

"I love you too."

* * *

Wilson grabbed a few spices off of the shelf and tossed them into the shopping cart. October walked up behind him carrying children Motrin and prenatal vitamins. She tossed them into the buggy and walked beside him. Wilson looked over at her and frowned she seemed depressed again.

Wilson sighed; "Are you happy that you're pregnant?"

"Yes and no…"

"You're confused about it?"

"Only about these vitamins; do I have to double the dose of prenatal vitamins since I'm pregnant with two babies?"

Wilson laughed. "No…You do need to make an OB appointment as soon as possible though. With twin pregnancies there's higher risk for the babies they usually have you go every month and within the last two to three months they have you going every week."

"Joy…" October said sarcastically. "What are you cooking anyways?"

"Food…"

October smiled at the cashier then looked over at Wilson. "You have been hanging out with my dad way to much."

* * *

October unlocked the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw both and Hannah sleeping soundly on the couch. House was lying on his back with his leg propped up on the back of the couch. Hannah was lying on House's chest and had her forehead lying against his neck.

Her arm was wrapped around his neck. House's right arm was laying across Hannah's back. October walked in a little further so Wilson could see. October looked over at Wilson and smiled.

"Do you still have that camera?" She whispered trying not to wake either of the up.

Wilson nodded and reached into his pocket and handed the camera to her. October laid the three bags she had in her hand on the floor and knelt down. She smiled and took the picture. House stirred a little but remained asleep; October picked up the bags and walked into the kitchen.

Wilson followed her in and helped her put everything up. October sat down at the kitchen table and took the ultrasound pictures out of her pocket. She starred at them for a few moments before she heard the knock at the door. October looked over at Wilson and smiled.

"I'll get it, it's probably Aunt Cuddy."

Wilson nodded and continued to fix dinner. October stuck the picture in her pocket and walked into the living room. House looked up at her.

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright."

October walked to the door and opened it. She smiled at Cuddy and stepped aside so she could come in. Cuddy walked in and smiled at House and Hannah. October smiled at Cuddy as she shut the door.

"How is she doing?" Cuddy nodded towards Hannah.

"I wouldn't know she's been grandpa's girl all day today."

"She's fine…" House stated.

He kissed Hannah's forehead and looked up at Cuddy and October. He wasn't mad at October because Hannah seen everything; he was just upset that she didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth about it. October walked over to the couch and knelt down. She smiled at House and looked down at Hannah.

"Need help?"

House nodded. "Yeah; she probably needs to get up anyways or she won't sleep at all tonight."

October stood up and picked Hannah up. "Hannah you need to wake up sweetie."

Hannah lifted her head up for a few seconds then laid her head back down on October's shoulder. October patted her back to try to wake her up some. Cuddy smiled and took off her jacket. She laid it down on the table and smiled at October.

"Do you want me to take her?"

October smiled "Sure, my dad wants to talk to me anyways."

Cuddy smiled and walked over to October. October handed Hannah over to Cuddy. "Thanks."

"No problem, Where's Wilson?"

"Cooking…I think."

Cuddy smiled and walked into the kitchen. October walked over the couch and knelt down beside it. She wanted to tell her dad about her being pregnant before she told everyone else. She would have told him before Wilson but Wilson knew before she did. She slightly smiled.

"Do you want to talk in your room or mine?"

"Yours will be fine."

October nodded and stood up. She moved away from the couch so he would have room to sit up. House slowly sat up, his leg throbbed. He started to massage it; October looked at him with concern. He had been lifting Hannah all day and walking around with her for long distances. Plus the way he slept must have made it worst. She walked over closer to him.

"Dad…are you alright?"

"I'm fine…it'll pass."

After a few minutes House grabbed his cane and walked back to October's room. October followed, she wondered if he was mad at her for something. She sighed and sat down on her bed. He sat down beside her. She started to worry when he didn't start talking the moment the door was shut. That could only mean it was something bad.

"Dad…" October almost whispered.

"Hannah told me what happened the night you left…well what she saw of it anyways..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." October looked down at her hands.

"Why didn't you? Why did you feel the need to lie to me about something like this?"

October was silent for a few moments. "Because I was scared, I knew if you found out especially since Hannah had to see it that you would go to New York and kill him."

"October I may have been mad enough to kill him but you should know that Wilson would find a way to talk me out of it."

"Dad he wouldn't have had a chance and you would have took off right when I told you…I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I was scared that I was going to loose you if I did. I need you daddy; I need you to be here with me to help me get through this."

"No matter what I'm going to be here for you and Hannah nothing is going to be able to change that. Did he hit you before that night?"

October slightly smiled at House. "No daddy that was the first time. I was leaving him because of the mental abuse. I was tired of trying to make myself believe that all of it was worth it when I knew it wasn't. I packed our stuff and I took it out to the car. I guess David came home early from work and seen what I was doing. When I walked into the house to go get Hannah he shoved me from behind and I hit my head on the table before I had a chance to get up he kicked me in my side twice then rolled me over and started choking me. He tried punching me but I turned my head which caused the busted lip. Hannah screamed and it distracted him; I hit him in the head with the vase that fell of the table when I hit it and grabbed Hannah and ran."

House tried his best to hide his anger and to control it. "You need to be checked out to make sure you're alright."

"I got checked out today, that's where me and Uncle Wilson was. He trapped me in your office until I told him. He did an ultrasound because I didn't want to risk you finding out about the x-ray. I'm fine and…" October pulled the pictures out of her pocket and handed them to House. "I'm pregnant."

**

* * *

****A/N: I got a request for more Hannah and House cuteness; plus I thought I would add in more House and October cuteness too since there was close to none. So I ****hope everyone enjoys.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters. Nor do I own any characters from law and order: SVU I only own October, Hannah and David so far. **

**A/N: This chapter and the next are crossed over with law and order: SVU. Just a little bit though I couldn't think of names so I just used two characters from that show. I think it worked out okay. But anyways please review and I hope you all enjoy this chapter even though its bringing back the drama.

* * *

**

House starred at the ultrasound pictures debating on wither or not this was good news or bad news. He was happy that he would have two more grandkids running around the house and terrorizing the plants in the conference room but he knew that the father was David. Which would give him that much more leverage on her.

October starred at his response trying to read him but she knew it was pointless. No one could read him and get the right answer, her mom wasn't even able too and she was with him almost twenty four years before she died. October gave up and laid back on her bed letting her legs dangle over the side.

"Are you happy?" House asked glancing back at October.

She slightly nodded. "Yeah I am…are you?"

"I don't know…first you tell me David hit you then you tell me your pregnant I don't know what to think."

"That your going to have to more grand babies around to spoil then give them to me so they can drive me crazy."

"You do know if David finds out he will try to use it to get you back."

"David isn't going to find out; He's out of our lives for good you don't have to worry about that."

"Of course I do…"

House stood up and walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. He listened to Cuddy and Wilson talking to Hannah in the kitchen. He laid his head back against the back of the couch and sighed. He wanted to be happy for October but after everything he'd been told he couldn't.

He was too worried that David would do something stupid and end up killing her. He was mad that she wasn't worried about him even after he hit her just because she wanted to leave him. All he could think about was the bad things that could happen between now and her delivery. He couldn't think of the good things that could come out of it.

October whipped the few stray tears from her cheeks and starred up at the ceiling. She wanted him to be happy for her and happy that he was going to have two more grandkids but all he could do was lecture her about David.

She knew that David was going to be a problem; she also knew that she had proof that he threatened her and she could lock him up for a few years. Then after that she would find something else to keep him away from them. She sat up and walked out into the living room. She glanced over at her dad then walked into the kitchen.

She sat down at the kitchen table and looked over at Wilson. "Is it almost done?"

"You're just as impatient as your dad and Cuddy."

"I have an excuse I'm eating for three."

Cuddy stopped playing with Hannah and looked over at October. "You're eating for three?"

October smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh my god you're pregnant with twins!" Cuddy walked over to October and hugged her. "Congratulations mommy!"

October smiled and hugged her back. She was glad that Cuddy and Wilson were actually happy for her even if her dad couldn't be. Cuddy walked over to Hannah and picked her back up. She hugged her then smiled at her.

"You're going to be a big sister Hannah!"

Wilson looked back at October and smiled. Cuddy walked over to him and smirked. "How come your acting like you already knew?"

"Maybe because he knew before I did." October smiled at Cuddy and Wilson.

"He did…"

"Yeap…Uncle Wilson hurry up with the food I'm hungry."

"I'm going as fast as I can."

House walked into the door way and smirked. "He cooks faster if he gets laid. Do you want to volunteer Cuddy?"

"Dad!"

House rolled his eyes and limped over to the kitchen table. "It isn't like she knows what it means!" He sat down beside October.

"Just because she doesn't know what it means doesn't mean she can't say it." October stated before looking over at Hannah.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and sat across from House. "Did you talk like that when October was little?"

"Yeah but every time I did Stacy threatened to wash my mouth out with soap." House smirked and looked over at Hannah. "She wasn't even paying attention anyways."

"You would be surprised." Cuddy said sarcastically.

She put Hannah in the chair beside her and looked back over at October. She wondered if she told House about her being pregnant or if she was saving him for last. October stood up and walked into her room. She grabbed Hannah's sip cup and walked back into the kitchen.

She walked over to the sink and washed it out before filling it up with milk and setting it in front of Hannah. She sat back down in between House and Cuddy. Cuddy smiled and patted October's stomach.

"You need to gain more weight."

"I'm about four months pregnant, I didn't start showing with Hannah until I was four and a half months pregnant. Dad has the ultrasound pictures if you want to see them?"

Cuddy looked over at House and held out her hand. "Let me see them."

House pulled the pictures out of his pocket. "What's the magic word?"

"Let me see them or I will fire you."

House scoffed and rolled his eyes. "If you were going to fire me you would have done it years ago."

"Dad hand her the pictures."

House smirked. "Fine!"

House handed the ultrasounds to Cuddy. Cuddy smiled and looked at them. Wilson walked over and put a plate down in front of Hannah and Cuddy. He walked back over to the counter and grabbed two more plates and laid them down in front of House and October.

October, Cuddy and Hannah all smiled and said thank you. House just smirked at him and began eating. Wilson rolled his eyes and returned with his own plate and sat down beside House. After they finished eating they all took turns telling October about the insane stunts that House has pulled.

House rolled his eyes when he heard someone knocking on the door. He grabbed his cane and stood up. He walked into the living room and opened the door. He smirked when he seen two strangers the male was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a blue tie the female had a pair of dress pants on and a white t-shirt.

"Are you Gregory House?"

"It depends who are you?"

They both pulled out their shields and showed them to House. "I'm detective Stabler this is my Partner detective Benson. May we come in?"

Wilson, Cuddy and October all stood up and walked over to the kitchen door way the second they heard detective come out of his mouth. Hannah hopped out of the chair and walked over to them she reached her arms up to Cuddy. Cuddy picked her up and put her on her hip and starred into the living room.

House narrowed his eyes at them and smirked. "Those are New York shields, what do you want?" House said angrily. He knew they were their because of David.

"We just want to ask you a few questions. It shouldn't take long." Olivia stated

"You don't really have to come in to ask me questions do you? Your talking just fine out here in the hall way."

"I'm sorry sir, but we really need to talk inside." Elliot said.

"The law says otherwise. See some of the upsides of being married to lawyer for so long is that you learn the law pretty well and the law says you can't step foot in here without a warrant unless I say you can."

October rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. "Dad just let them in! They're not David they're cops."

House looked back at October. "They're detectives from New York! I wonder who could've sent them here." House said sarcastically.

"Dad, your being paranoid just let them in."

"Fine…"

House looked at the detectives and smirked. He opened the door so they could come in. They both walked in and looked around. House shut the door and limped over to the couch and sat down.

"I take it that you're October Martin." Olivia said pointing to October.

"My name is October House." October looked back at Cuddy worriedly. "Can you take Hannah in the other room?"

Cuddy nodded and walked into October's bedroom and shut the door behind her. October sighed and looked up at the detectives.

"Where was your husband between the hours of six and twelve last night?"

"Ex-Husband and I don't know. Why?"

"Three women were rapped and beaten last night each one had a noted stapled to their chest. One had your name on it, the other had Hannah Mackenzie Martin, and the third had Gregory House on it with this address. We think your husband had something to do with it."

October felt like she couldn't breathe. Her vision blurred from the tears and her knees felt like they were about to give out. She put one of her hands on her stomach and covered her mouth with the other. House stood up and looked over at Wilson who was already walking over to her.

He could tell her breathing was labored and she was becoming pale. The only thing she could think about was that he was going to do the same to her and Hannah but he wasn't going to just beat them.

She knew he wouldn't stop until they were both dead.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters. Nor do I own any characters from law and order: SVU or the show. I only own October, Hannah and David.

* * *

**

Wilson helped October to the couch and helped her sit down. House glared at the two detectives and sat down beside her. He wished he would have stuck with the first plan and made them stand out in the hall way. Wilson sat down on the other side of October.

October looked up at the detectives; she wondered if she should tell them about the phone calls and him hitting her. She knew that her dad would be mad at her for not telling him about them as soon as she knew about them. She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"He called me today…"

Olivia sighed and looked at October. "When?"

She looked up at her and brushed the tears off her face with her hand. "This morning while I was at the hospital…he called four times and left voice mails."

"What did he say?" Elliot asked.

October picked her cell phone up off the coffee table and dialed the number to her voice mail. She pressed in the pass word and turned on speaker phone. She laid it on the coffee table and let everyone listen to the voice mail. She pulled her knees up to her stomach and wrapped her arms around her knees as she listened to them.

House and Wilson both glared at her for not telling them sooner. October ignored everyone's stares by laying her head on her knees. She wished she hadn't said anything she knew that in the long run it was worse that she did. She whipped more tears off her face and looked up once the last voice message ended.

She picked up her phone and closed it. She looked up at the detectives wondering if they even cared about what he said on the voice mail. Olivia looked worriedly over at Elliot then she looked back at October.

"We can put an unmarked car outside of the building until your husband is arrested."

"No thanks; we'll be fine just let me know when you find him…"

Elliot nodded. "We will…"

October stood up and walked into her bedroom and sat down on the bed beside Cuddy and Hannah. Cuddy smiled worriedly at her when she seen she'd been crying; October smiled the best she could and looked down at Hannah. She didn't want her to be anywhere near her until David was behind bars.

He knew where they were and he was probably planning on showing up some time with in the next few days. She reached her arms out to Hannah. Hannah leaned over October's arms.

October picked her up and put her on her lap. She hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Hannah knew something was wrong; she could tell by the way her mom was shaking and by the way she was acting. Hannah looked up at her mom and frowned.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

October brushed Hannah's hair out of her face. "Nothing honey; I'm just a little upset…Do you mind if I talk to Aunt Cuddy for a minute?"

Hannah looked over at Cuddy then nodded. "Thanks sweetie, go in the living room and see what your grandpa and uncle Wilson is doing."

"Okay…" Hannah said softly.

October helped Hannah on to the floor. She kissed her forehead before she ran into the living room. She stopped instantly when she saw that the two strangers from before were still there. Elliot walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. She took a few small steps backwards.

Hannah looked over at House and Wilson then looked back at Elliot. He smiled softly at her. She looked down at the floor then back up at him. She didn't know wither or not she should trust him or not. Her grandpa didn't want him to come in; and her mommy looked sad when she finished talking to them.

"My name is Elliot; what's your name?"

"Hannah…"

Elliot smiled. "What happened to your eye?"

"I fell…Can I go see my grandpa now?"

Elliot nodded and smiled at her. Hannah slightly smiled back before she ran past him and climbed on the couch in between House and Wilson. Elliot stood up and walked over to Olivia. He looked over at House and Wilson.

"We'll let you know when we catch him."

House nodded at them and they both smiled at everyone. They both walked over to the door and opened it. They left and shut the door behind them.

October looked down at her hands and sighed. She wasn't sure how to tell Cuddy about what the cops had told her. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to without sobbing. She sighed and shook her head. She looked up at Cuddy and started crying again. She felt stupid for not being able to last five minutes without crying.

"The cops were here because they found three women who were rapped and beaten. Each one had a note stapled to their chest. One had my name; on had Hannah's…and the third had my dad's name and address on it…I need you to take Hannah home with you tonight so if anything does happen she'll be safe…I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her…"

Cuddy whipped the tears off Octobers face and wrapped her arm around her. "Of course I will."

October hugged her back and sobbed. She blamed her self for those women being raped, and beaten. If she hadn't left none of it would've ever happened. Those women would be safe and unharmed and no one she loved would be in danger. Cuddy rubbed October's back with her hand.

October forced her self to calm down. She pulled away and stood up. She walked over to the suit cases and the book bag that were lying in the middle of the floor. She sat down on the floor and emptied out the book bag on to the floor. She opened the suitcases and dug threw them all and found Hannah three out fits and three sleepers.

She shoved them in the book bag and go some socks, underwear and pull ups out and shoved them in there as well. She zipped up the bag and stood up. She picked it up and laid in it on the bed beside Cuddy. Cuddy stood up and hugged October. She rubbed her back with her hand. October laid her head on her shoulder and hugged her back.

"Take care of my baby…"

"I will sweetie don't worry."

They hugged for a few more seconds before they both pulled away. Cuddy picked up the book bag and threw it over her shoulder. October walked out in the living room. She smiled when she seen Hannah playing hot hands with her dad. Cuddy walked in behind her shortly after.

Wilson looked up at them and smiled. "Don't worry I already got a picture of it."

House glared at Wilson. "There is a good chance that you will get hit in the head with a large can shaped object if you don't stop taking a picture of me every five minutes."

"Dad!" October snapped for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

House just rolled his eyes and continued playing with Hannah. October smiled and watched for a few seconds before she remembered what she was doing. She smiled and walked over closer to the couch.

"Hannah, do you want to go stay the night with Aunt Cuddy tonight?"

Hannah smiled. "Yeah!... Are you coming mommy?"

"No sweetie I'm going to stay here with grandpa."

"Can my bear come with me?" October smiled.

"Of course."

Hannah smiled and looked over at Cuddy. "Okay…"

Hannah stood up on the couch and wrapped her arms around House's neck. She kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. House hugged her neck and kissed the back of her head. Wilson went to grab for his camera but House quickly grabbed his cane and hit his hand to stop him.

Everyone laughed; Hannah pulled away and looked around to see why everyone was laughing. She looked at her mom confused before looking back at House.

"Bye grandpa; I love you."

"I love you too Hannah Bear. Do me a favor while you're with Aunt Cuddy? Be very very bad…"

"Dad! Stop telling her these things!"

House rolled his eyes and looked Hannah and smiled. Hannah smiled back and walked over to Wilson and repeated the same thing she had done with House.

"Bye Uncle Wilson; I love you;"

"I love you too sweetie."

Wilson hugged her back when she pulled away he kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at Wilson. She got on her knees and slid back wards off the couch. She ran over to October. October knelt down and picked her up and hugged her. Hannah hugged her neck and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you mommy!"

"I love you too baby girl. Be good."

"I will mommy."

October kissed her cheek and put her down on the floor. "Let me go get your bear."

October walked into the bedroom and picked up Hannah's teddy bear off the bed. She walked back out into the living room and handed the bear to Hannah. She smiled and hugged Cuddy.

"Thanks Aunt Cuddy."

"No problem; the ultrasound pictures are on you dresser by the way."

October nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful"

"I will."

Cuddy smiled and grabbed Hannah's hand. She walked out the front door and shut it behind her. October walked into the bedroom and picked up Hannah's baby book and the ultrasound pictures. She walked into the kitchen and got the scissors and scotch tape out of one of the drawers. She grabbed a pen of the counter and walked into the living room.

She sat down in the middle and opened the baby book. She flipped through the pages until she found the first blank page in the back of the book. She cut the ultrasound pictures apart and picked out the best on. She tapped it in the middle of the page and wrote the date in the right hand corner.

She picked up the remaining pictures and handed one to Wilson and one to House. She smiled and closed the baby book. She laid everything on the table then leaned back against the back of the couch. She looked over at Wilson and sighed.

"Are you staying the night?"

"Yes he is!" House said before Wilson could respond. "If David does come by I'm going to need help…October I want you to hide if he does come."

"I'm sorry dad I can't do that. I can't let you two get hurt because of me…that's why I sent Hannah to Aunt Cuddy's for the night…I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me."

"It's my job to protect you! I'm not going to get hurt; I just need to make sure that you're not going to get hurt either promise me you'll hide if he shows up."

"I wish I could dad but I can't; I'm sorry. I can't risk letting you and Uncle Wilson getting hurt because of me. I'm tired of everyone else having to pay because I made a bad choice and married him."

"October, your not just risking your life but your risking the babies life's too. You only need to worry about them. Me and Wilson will be fine but you have to hide if he shows up!"

October sighed; "I can't promise you anything." She stood up and hugged House and Wilson. "I'm going to bed goodnight love you."

October walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She turned the light off and laid down in her bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

October's eyes shot open from the sound of loud bangs coming from the living room. She looked over at the clock and felt her heart sink into her stomach when she seen it was three thirty in the morning. She knew without a doubt that it was David. She stood up and ran to the door and opened it.

She looked down the hall into the living room and seen Wilson standing at the door looking out the peep hole. He rushed down the hall towards House's room. She heard a lot of movement then she seen House and Wilson come out of the room. House looked over at October.

"Get in your room and shut the door!"

"But dad!"

"I'm not arguing about this just do it!" House and Wilson walked into the living room House picked up the phone and dialed 911. "I need help! My daughter's ex husband is trying to break in! I live in Oakwood apartments! Apartment 3C!"

House hung the phone up and starred at the door. Hoping the door would hold until the police got there. October starred into the living room. She wanted to run in but she couldn't. She couldn't move and she could barley breath. She watched Wilson and her dad yell at him threw the door but she couldn't understand what they were saying.

Everything just seemed to be going in slow motion. October could feel her heart beating in her chest. October slowly forced herself to walk into the living room. House and Wilson were to busy yelling at David to go away to notice she was in the room. The door finally busted in and David charged into the living room.

He punched House and looked over at October. He smirked at October and walked over to Wilson. They fought but David was stronger and a better fighter. He finally got Wilson on the ground and was choking him.

October ran over to the coffee table and grabbed the scissors. She ran over to David she raised the scissors above his back and stabbed him in the back. David screamed and rolled off of Wilson on to his side.. October fell on her hands and knees and sobbed. She looked over at House and seen that he wasn't awake.

"DADDY!"

October frantically crawled over to House. She started shaking him trying to wake him up. Wilson rushed over to them and put two fingers on House's neck. House slightly opened his eyes and rolled over on his back. He looked over at October.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine daddy."

October hugged House's neck as the cops came running into the apartment. The sound of their foot steps was the best sound she ever heard. She sat up and kissed House on his cheek and looked over the paramedic's a cops hovering around David. It was finally over.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters.. I only own October, Hannah and David.

* * *

**

_Four and a half months later_

House starred down at Hannah playing in the waiting room floor. October had been in labor for fourteen hours before she was ready to deliver and that was almost two hours ago. He was starting to worry; Cuddy should have been out way before then telling them if the babies were okay. She should've known that they had to be worried.

He sent Wilson to the nurse's station to see if he could pry any information out of them. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. They found out a month after dad went to prison that she was having two boys. She told them she had their names picked out but refused to tell anyone what they were.

She said she wanted them to be a secret until she actually gave birth to them. House looked down at the two teddy bears he had bought. One was white and the other was blue. He figured that since he bought Hannah one if wouldn't be fair if he didn't buy one for each of them too.

Wilson walked back into the waiting room and sat down beside House. He glanced down at Hannah before looking back up at House. He could tell that what ever the news was it wasn't good just by the way he was acting. House sighed and looked over at him.

"What's going on?"

"She had to have an emergency c-section…one of the babies heart beat's dropped dramatically during labor."

House's expression changed quickly from being worried to being scared. Wilson hadn't seen him this scared since Stacy's water broke. House looked down at Hannah trying to stop his self from panicking.

"Do they know what caused it?"

"I don't know; the nurses didn't say if they knew or not."

"How long ago?"

"About thirty minutes she should be out soon."

"Is Cuddy with her?"

"Yeah…"

House buried his face in his hands trying his best to keep it together. Wilson sighed and laid his hand on House's back. He knew it wouldn't help the situation any and it wouldn't help House feel any better but he knew that he needed someone to be there for him even if he would never admit it to his self or anyone else.

Hannah stood up and walked over to House and Wilson. She'd been watching them since Wilson first came back into the room and the more she watched them more she got scared. She stood in front of them for a few seconds starring at House before she looked over at Wilson.

"Is mommy going to be okay?"

Wilson slowly nodded. "Yeah sweetheart she's going to be fine."

Wilson felt bad for saying it but he knew she needed to hear it. Hannah glanced over at House before walking over to the chair beside Wilson. She climbed up in it and sat down. Wilson and House both looked at the door when they heard it open.

Cuddy walked in; it was obvious she'd been crying but what wasn't obvious is why she was crying and wither or not the reason was good or bad. Wilson and House both stood up and met her in the middle of the room.

"Is October and the babies okay?" House asked almost frantically.

"October is fine; she's in recovery their about to move her back to the room."

"And the babies…"

"Their fine…They have one of them on some oxygen where some fluid got in his lungs but other then that they are both healthy."

Wilson and House both sighed in relief. Cuddy's smiled widened. "She named them after you two. Baby A is now Gregory Skylar House; He weighed five pound six ounces and is twenty one inches long. Baby B is now James Aiden House and he weighed five pounds and six ounces, he is nineteen and a half inches long. James has the fluid in his lungs."

House and Wilson both smiles grew wider then Cuddy had ever seen them. She smiled and knelt down beside Hannah.

"Do you want to go meet your baby brothers?"

Hannah smiled and nodded. "YEAH!" she screamed out of excitement.

Everyone laughed; Cuddy picked up Hannah and put her on her hip. They all started walking to October's room. House looked at them and smiled. Even though he refused to admit it to anyone but his self he was glad they were there. He finally seen how lucky he was to have every one of them in his life and now that he had he refused to ever let his self forget it.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: This last chapter is mainly a set up for the sequel and I promise House isn't going to be any different in the next story just because of the ending of this one and I also promise he will be more in character. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
